Corner Kids
Get in the car. Go to the docks. Take out the cops in your way. Take out the cops on the roof. Take out the cops in your way. Shoot down the chopper. Take your buddies back home. }} Corner Kids is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by his drug-dealing friends Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. Description Luis heads out with his old friends to go to a drug deal they set up. Along the way, Luis argues with them about the time he spent in juvie and his employment by Gay Tony. Armando will then hand you an Automatic Shotgun and 15 grenades. When they reach the place, however, they learn that the police have bugged Armando's phone. The dealer runs off, but Luis, Armando, and Henrique face a wave of NOOSE officers. Luis takes down the officers, but a helicopter appears and drops off more NOOSE officers. Luis kills them and the trio runs off to escape, but the chopper comes back. Luis takes a Rocket Launcher from the back of a NOOSE Van and takes it down. Luis gets in a car with his friends and drives them back to their place in Northwood. Along the way, Armando and Henrique request Luis's help with their various drug deals, unlocking the Drug Wars. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car *Go to the docks *Take out the cops in your way *Take out the cops on the roof *Take out the cops in your way *Take down the chopper *Take your buddies back home '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 7:50 Take less than 40% Damage Kill 20 enemies via headshots Have 55% Accuracy Video Walkthrough Trivia *In the dialogue on the way to the boat docks, Luis, Armando, and Henrique might mention the summer of 1999 and how hot it was. This is analogous to the real life New York City heat wave that occurred between July and August of 1999. **There is also a slight "overlap" at one point in the dialogue, where they mention their affairs with a librarian girl. The dialogues that overlap are "Fucked the glasses right off the nose" and "Hu hu hu hu. I sure did." *If Luis fails this mission, he will be dropped in front of Adriana Lopez's house in a green Cavalcade FXT. This won't happen if he fails the mission near the house. *The Annihilator will be destroyed after a couple of shots from any weapon, similar to the one from Three Leaf Clover from GTA IV's main storyline. Also, after the Annihilator is destroyed and the wanted level disappears, the vehicles in BOABO are almost exclusively Minivans aside from the Serrano that Luis tried to unlock earlier before he obtains the RPG. All parked vehicles will be locked until the player destroy the helicopter. **The other easy way to destroy the Annihilator is to simply kill the pilot with a headshot, resulting in a helicopter explosion. **There is an odd bug that will cause the Annihilator to suddenly explode or crash by itself with no apparent reason. **If the Annihilator is destroyed after Henrique blows the wall and before it takes off, the part of getting a rocket launcher from the NOOSE van and finally destroying it will be skipped. This is necessary to do in order to achieve the time limit for the 100% completion. *If Luis fails the mission before and restarts it again, another dialogue may be triggered in the car, including Henrique mentioning the Ballas, by saying "He looks like a balla, but the only balls he plays with are Tony's!" **Also, in the second dialogue after they're returning from the shooting, they're discussing about affairs, in which is revealed that Luis, Henrique and Armando, had also been involved sexually with Carmen Ortiz. Carmen is one of the optional girlfriends available for Niko Bellic in GTA IV. *At the beginning of the shoot-out with the LCPD Armando says "We got to get through five-0 if we gonna make it out of here". However, the subtitles say "We got to get through ten four if we gonna make it out of here". **"Ten-four" is the codeword for "message received". Navigation ru:Corner Kids Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony